Not as Easy as It Looks
by jeeesxx
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEVER EASY! Kate struggles with her life as more and more bad things come.
1. Chapter 1

Not as Easy as it Looks

It had been about 3 months since Kate had lost her baby, and Sawyer committed to be Sami's father. Kate and Sawyer never really stayed together though, they dated for a few weeks, and it didn't work out, so they just decided there was no 'them' for now.

So now, Sawyer was driving Sami to Brian's since she still wanted to see him. No matter what Sawyer did, Sam didn't like him, but as much as it pissed him off, how Brian dangled her in front if him, Sawyer didn't give up. She was his daughter, and he was committed to being a parent to her.

Kate didn't think he would be able to handle a week being her dad, but he had proven her wrong. She admired him for not giving up when Sami didn't want him around or when she said he wasn't her dad. It had to have hurt him, but she was only 3, she was probably to damn confused to understand what she was doing.

Kate tried not to fall for the same person she had fallen for 2 years ago, but he had changed and matured a lot, and she couldn't believe she was forgetting about the one she wanted, she was moving on, well more like moving backwards, moving backwards to Brian.

A/N: Okay, are you excited? I will update ASAP, but since school started like a week ago, I haven't been able to go on the computer, so yah know how that is. Sorry about the wait, but I thought I would be writing this by the beginning of October or so, so you guys got lucky, lol! Please reveiw, cause I haven't been thinking about this story much, but I had an urge to wirte, so yah know. Also, this story will skip around a lot, and will probably be focused on in the time Sami is about 6.


	2. Chapter 2

Pleasing Sami

Kate was at Brian's, when Sawyer arrived dropping off Sami. When they went to knock on the door, Kate answered. She was surprised to see Sawyer, as he was to see her, especially answering her ex husband's door.

"Sawyer." Kate said.

"Hey Freckles." He walked in the house, holding Sami's hand.

"Hey Sami." Kate said, hugging her daughter.

Sami was thrilled to see her, and then Brian walked out, just as happy.

"Sam!" He pretended to yell.

"Daddy!" Sami ran over to his arms. Kate saw Sawyer flinch as his daughter called someone else daddy.

"I'll be right back." Kate told Brian. She grabbed Sawyer's arm as she walked past him, and pulled him out on the porch, closing the door.

"She's just confused, its gonna take some time." Kate said.

"Freckle's you don't have to say anything, I know she don't like me." Sawyer told Kate.

"Sawyer that isn't true, you know it."

"Well the closer you get to your ex-hubby in there, the closer she gets to having her old family back." Sawyer said fiercely, and he walked away.

"Sawyer!" Kate called after him.

He just ignored her, and walked on.

She sighed heavily, and walked in the house.

Brian was in the kitchen when she walked in.

"Hey baby, what was all that about?" Brian asked, walking over and putting his arms around her.

"Nothing, Sami just doesn't like Sawyer much." Kate told him.

"I can't really blame her." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Kate, he's an ass." Brian said, as if it was common sense.

"He's her father." Kate argued.

"He doesn't seem too good at it." Brian said.

"He's trying Brian." Kate said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Kate, he doesn't give a damn." Brian told her.

"You don't even know him, you don't know what he does for her!" Kate yelled, turning around to face him.

"Then why doesn't she like him?" Brian asked.

"She's three year's old, she doesn't know what the hell is going on!" Kate screamed.

"I don't need this, I don't need you!" Brian yelled at her.

"Good, then you don't need Sami either, because since you aren't her father, you have no legal right to see her!" Kate said, walking into Sami's room.

Brian grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I just, I get jealous, I mean he took you away from me, and now he's taking Sami." Brian said.

"You know what Brian? I'm happy, okay, I'm actually happy, after what I've been through in the past couple of months, don't screw it up for me, don't get pissed off and do something stupid." She said.

"I won't Kate, I promise you, I won't." He pulled her into a hug, and kissed her.

Kate pulled away.

"Brian, I don't think this is gonna work." She said very calm.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"You only want me so Sawyer can't have me, and so you can still see Sami." Kate said, keeping her tone.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because, you just flipped out, then apologized because I said you can't see Sami, and I was gonna leave."

"Damnit Kate!" He screamed, throwing the phone at her head, just missing. "I miss you, I miss Sami, and you just wonna leave again?" He again screamed. "I have all the money in the world, I'll get you everything you want!" He said.

Kate went in the living room, and got Sam. She turned back to Brian, "Money can't buy my love, or Sami's." She walked out of his house.


	3. Chapter 3

The "Joke"

The next day, Kate was driving Sami to preschool, and talking to Ana on the phone, who just so happened to be in the Bahamas with Jack, and Mimi.

"He's a complete jackass, what can I say?" Kate told Ana in the phone.

"You are such a loser!" Kate laughed.

"Mommy!" Sami called from the backseat.

"Hang on." Kate said into the phone.

"Yeah baby?" Kate asked.

"My stummy hurts!" She yelled.

"Don't worry baby, were almost there, want so pretzels?" Kate asked her squirming daughter.

"No!" she yelled, beginning to cry.

"How bout some gum?" She asked.

"NO!" Sami screamed so loud, Kate jumped.

--------------------------

Later that day, Kate sat on the couch with her laptop, talking on AIM. She was taking to blondiealert, AKA Shannon.

Just then, Sawyer walked in, Sami in front of him.

"Mommy!" Sami called.

"Hey pumpkin." Kate said lifting the girl on her lap.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"I'm talkin to your auntie Shannon." Kate smiled, setting Sami and the lap top beside her, and walking over to Sawyer.

"We'll be right back, Sami." Kate told her daughter.

Sami was too into pressing a bunch of buttons the computer to notice.

Kate grabbed Sawyer's arm, and they walked outside.

"I need to talk to you." Kate said.

"There aint nothin to talk about, Freckles."

"Sawyer." Kate said, already getting frustrated with him.

Sawyer rolled his eyes.

Kate stood there for a minute.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what, Freckles?"

Kate gave him a 'you know what look'.

"Oh, that's right, your apologizing bout sleepin in your ex hubby's bed every night, just to screw me over." He said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" She said with some attitude.

"Freckles, some guy on steroids aint your type." He said.

"He's not on steroids." She said.

"If you say so, sweetcheeks." He told her with a smirk.

"And what about you're failing marriage, all because you wanted me?" He asked.

"Ugh, get over yourself." She said.

She started walking inside, when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around, only to meet Sawyer's lips on hers.

He kissed her roughly, his hands around her back. She pulled away.

He looked at her, and she ran inside, not closing the door behind her. Sawyer followed her in, only to find her running for the bathroom.

"What, this some practical joke, I kiss you, you pretend to get sick, cause its so nasty? What are we, in grade school?" He asked sarcastically. Then, he heard her throw up, and guessed it wasn't just a joke.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this really skipped arund now, cuz now Sam's 13. And the whole Kate bein 2 thing was an insde joke that will be explained later, and so in this story she is only 33.

13

After Sam's thirteenth birthday, her little sister, Izzie, was about 8, and now Kate was pregnant with her boyfriend Dylan. Kate couldn't believe how her kids grew, Sam was extremely mature, and Izzie was still like a little kid, but was really different.

-7-----------------------------------------

"Uh, what the hell is up with this outfit?" Sam said, pulling out a plaid mini skirt from Mimi's closet.

Mimi blushed. "I like that skirt."

"Are you friggin kidding me?" Sam asked.

"We have different taste Sam." Mimi said offended.

"Well yours sucks." Sam said, making a disgusted face. Mimi's eyes filled with tears, so she quickly turned to look through her dresser, holding back the tears, while Sam kept discriminating the clothes in her closet.

Just then, Sam's cell phone rang, to the song "Show Stopper".

"Hello." She said.

"Oh hey."

"Yeah, sure, I'd like that." She bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, be at my house by 9, bye." She closed her phone.

"Gotta go, goin to the movies with Brandon, bye bitch." She said.

------------------------------------------

As Sam walked down the street, her phone vibrated. She flipped it open. It was a reminder she had set for herself: Dinner with family, mom's "27th" (inside joke with Walt and Ana), actually 33rd birthday.

"Damnit" she muttered under her breath. When she arrived home, she went over to her mom.

"Hey Sami." Kate said, looking up from her laptop.

"Mom, I'm really sorry, I just remembered I told Marina I would go to the movies with her, and I totally forgot about your party, so can I please go." Sam wined.

"Sam, Ana had this dinner planned for like a month." Kate said, letting her daughter know how important this was to her.

"I know, but Brian just dumped her, and she is really, like uh miserable." Sam said.

"Okay, fine, how late will you be out?" Kate asked, reluctantly.

"How about 12?"

"Your not staying out until 12." Kate stated, closing the laptop, and walking into the kitchen.

"11?" Sam begged.

"10:30 is the latest."

"Are you frickin serious, what's a half hour gonna hurt?" Sam yelled.

"First of all, I'm your mother, don't say fricken around me, or anyone else for that matter, secondly, if you don't want to be home by 10:30, don't go, and lastly, stop being such a bitch." Kate said.

Sam rolled her eyes, and went upstairs to take a shower.

As she walked upstairs, her phone rang, but Sam couldn't hear it, because she left it downstairs. Kate picked it up and answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey, is this Sam?"

"No, its Kate, Sam went to get in the shower, who's this?" She asked, trying to be embarrassing, because of Sam's attitude.

"Oh hey, it's Marina." Marina said into the phone.

"Oh, what's up?" Kate asked.

'Nothin much, I just wanted to know if I could come over to use Sam's hair stuff?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, you can come."

"k, bye." Marina said.

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner

"Okay, Sami, be safe, were leaving!" Kate yelled up the steps.

"Bye!" Sam called down.

Kate and Izzie walked out to the car, where Izzie climbed in the backseat, and Kate climbed into the front.

"Mommy, why aren't Dylan and Sam coming?" Izzie asked.

"Because, Sam and Marina are going to the movies, and Dylan is at work."

"That's not what I heard." Izzie told her now almost wide eyed mother.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Dylan isn't working, I heard him talking on the phone with someone, saying they were going to try to get her tonight, and Sam is going to the movies with Brandon."

"Wait honey, get who." Kate asked frantically.

"I don't know, but I think he was talking to daddy." Izzie said.

"Brian daddy or Sawyer daddy?"

"Brian." Izzie told her mother, wanting to say '_Brian, duh, he's my dad, not Sawyer!!', _but she held back the temptation.

"Shoot." Kate muttered. "Now I have to be worried all night."

"Mom, you can say shit, it's not like I haven't heard it before." Izzie told her mother, like it was common sense.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine, shit."

"That's better." Izzie said with a satisfied smile.

Kate laughed a little bit, but she was actually worried as hell. Who was Dylan talking about, what was he going to do, what is he doing with Brian and who the hell is Brandon? She didn't know what she was going to do, and she was so close to turning around the car, and going to pick up Sam and Marina.

When they got there, Sawyer was already there, and he was the only other guest coming, so I guess they were ready.

"Hey!" Ana said.

"Hey, how's the baby?" Kate asked.

"Very cranky, actually." Ana said.

Kate laughed.

"Where's Sam?" Ana asked.

"She went to the movies with her friend Marina, and I only let her, because Marina just got dumped." Kate told her friend.

"Oh, okay, that's probably better." Ana said, starting to walk in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Kate said, taking it offensively.

"Kate, Sam was being very rude to Mimi today." Ana said, taking on the, my-little-baby- girl-is-being-bullied look.

"Ana, Mimi can't take it so personally, I deal with that every day, and plus, it's Sam's week, and when it's Mimi's week, Mimi isn't a ride in the park to be around either, so she is just gonna have to calm down a little bit, and realize she acts the exact same way sometimes." Kate almost yelled.

"Wow, I forgot being pregnant gave you those mood swings." Ana said.

Kate was so pissed right now, she couldn't believe it.

"I mean, one minute your fine, and the next you go all crazy." Ana was walking and talking, and doing that perfect family thing. "If Sam treats Mimi like this, I wouldn't be so happy myself."

That was it, Kate socked her right in the face.

----48151623424815162342----

When they got to the movies, they were waiting outside in line, when Dylan and Brian came up from behind. Dylan grabbed Sam, and carried her to the truck. She screamed and kicked and punched, but nobody seemed to notice. Brian got Brandon, brought him over in the alley, hit him so many times, he passed out.

In the truck, Dylan was in the back with Sam, while Brian drove.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked frightened.

"Just getting what I want." Dylan said, as he grabbed her, and started kissing her, and pulling at her clothes.

----48151623424815162342----

Of course, Ana didn't just stand there, she socked her back. This went on until Sawyer and Jack heard them screaming at each other and walked in.

Sawyer pulled Kate off Ana, and Jack pulled his wife off Kate.

Sawyer had his arms securely around Kate's waist, as she tried to break free, and get back to the fight.

"Calm down, Freckles." Sawyer said, trying to get her to stop throwing punches. She didn't calm down though, as you could imagine.

"Don't ever talk about me or my daughter!" Kate screamed in fury, tears running down her face. "You don't know us, not anymore! You don't know anything."

"I know you are a bitch, and your daughter is the exact same way, I know you guys don't know how to care about anybody, because your too worried about yourselves, and I know you let your daughter go out with boy and get to second base! You are exactly like your daughter, go from one guy to another, get pregnant! You don't deserve, you don't deserve any of it! I hope you lose baby!" Ana screamed back.

Kate couldn't believe her; she couldn't believe her best friend just said that. She just stood there, stopped kicking, stopped moving, and just stood there.

Sawyer let her go.

"I guess you got what you wanted Ana, I already lost it, 2 weeks ago, I wanted to tell you tonight, I wanted to tell my best friend, but too bad I don't have one." She said, walking away.

She took Izzie's hand, and walked outside. Sawyer ran after her. When she got out, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket.

"Hello." She said, as if she was trying not to sound like she was crying.

"Miss Austen?" The boy on the other line said weekly.

"Yeah?"

"Help me." He pleaded.

"Who is this?" Kate asked worried.

"Brandon, you have to help me." His voice was fading.

"Okay, honey, where are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm in the alley by the movie theatre." He told her.

"Okay, hang in there, I'm coming." With tears falling down her face, she rushed her and her daughter to the car, and sped away, before Sawyer could catch her.


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams that aren't so Dreamy

Kate woke up in her bed. She was shaking. She looked down. She was small, skinny. Did it really happen? Did she really lose it? Who was the boy on the phone? What happened to him? Was it a dream?

So many unanswered questions, Kate couldn't stand it. She got up, and walked into the room that was supposed to be the nursery. In the room, there was a little baby. It was a dream. Thank god. But how did she already have the baby?

Just then, Izzie walked in the room.

"Mommy, how come Sam didn't come home from the movies last night?"

"Shit, where's the phone?" Kate asked.

"Here." Izzie handed it to her.

Kate dialed Sam's number.

----

Sam and Brandon were laying in the motel bed naked.

Sam's head was on Brandon's chest, and they were under the covers.

Just then, the ring to Sam's phone awoke them.

"Shit, don't say anything."

"Hello." She said into the phone.

"Yeah, it was late, and I just decided to stay at Marina's." Sami lied.

"Sorry, it was late like I said."

"Okay, did you think of any names?" Sami continued.

"Mom, he's like a week old, we have to think of some names sometime."

Sam laughed. "What about Brandon?"

"Really, you like it?"

"Okay, love you, bye." Sam hung up the phone.

"I have to go." She jumped out of the bed, and ran to the shower.

When she got put, she put on her clothes, and threw her hair up.

"Oh my god, what did I do?" She started crying.

"Hey, it's okay, nobody will find out." Brandon rubbed her back.

"Please just don't touch me."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

All of a sudden, Sam burst out in tears and fell to the floor burying her face in her hands.

"I'm 13, 13 years old, and I had sex!" Sam yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Brandon said.

"Just leave me alone! My mom is going to hate me! She just had two miscarriages, and has to take of my dad's baby because he goes and get hookers pregnant!"

Brandon looked shocked. He never saw anyone like this.

Sam just grabbed her stuff and left.

Brandon chased her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry."

"I have to tell you something." Sam said, turning to face him.

He looked confused.

"I have my period." She had tears all over her face.

"Are you serious?" Brandon was extremely worried now.

"I have to go." She started running, she ran until she got home, and when she did, she ran straight to her room.

Kate saw her, and walked in.

"Sami, what's wrong?" Kate asked worried.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, what are you all thinking about it?? Do you like it, hate it, in between?? Make sure you tell me!! Always leave a review!!

You're Not Letting Go

Unfortunately, Sawyer came to get Sam right when Kate asked her what was wrong, so she was left unanswered. So, after Sam left, Kate and Izzie were getting ready to make brownies, but they had realized there was no mix.

"Shit." Kate muttered.

"We have to run up to the store."

"Okay, hold on while I get on my shoes." Izzie replied.

As Kate waited for Izzie, she remembered it had been 3 months since she had talked to Ana. She wondered what was going on with her. She looked a little bit chubby at the party. She was probably pregnant with number 6. Yes, 6. Pretty weird. Oh well, who cares.

When they got to the store, they were in aisle "8". As Kate carried Brandon, her and Izzie walked down the row of foods, Kate ran right into someone's cart.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The person said, not seeing who she was talking to.

She looked up.

"You should be. For everything." Kate said, seeing her old friend.

"Never mind, not sorry anymore." Ana said.

"Really immature." Kate said. She noticed Ana's big belly, and realized she was right, number 6.

"So I guess you didn't lose the baby after all, just trying to make me look even worse." Ana said.

"Oh no, I did, this is Sawyer's son Brandon."

"And why do you have it?" Ana asked, with a bitchy voice.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy, I don't really have time for your bitchy remarks about me and my life, so if you'll excuse us." Kate said, her and Izzie walking away.

"Oh, you're excused." Ana muttered


	8. Chapter 8

Pink- Not My Favorite Color Anymore

When Kate and Izzie got home, they made the brownies, and put Brandon down for a nap. Once Kate came back downstairs from Brandon's room, the phone rang.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Kate."

"Oh hey Walt."

"I know its kind of a late Happy Birthday, but Happy Birthday." He chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Big 27." Walt said, bringing up their inside joke.

"Wow, can't believe I'm already that old." Kate laughed, playing along.

"Me either, but I have to go, so tell everyone I said hi."

"Okay, bye." Kate hung up the phone.

"Hey mom, how come he said your 27?" Izzie asked.

Kate went over and sat next to Izzie on the couch.

"It's an inside joke." Kate told her.

"What is it?" Izzie asked.

"Well, about 2 or 3 years after we got off the island, I saw Walt, and Sam was about 2 ½ , and I was about 23, and I was in sweats and a sweatshirt walking down the street, and Walt was driving by, and he saw me, so he pulled over and we said hi, and everything, yah caught up on our lives, and he asked how old I was. Since I wasn't dressed up or anything, he thought I was older than I actually was. I didn't tell him how old, and I made him guess. His first guess was 27. So we always make fun of each other because of that day." Kate explained.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, just keep watching TV." Kate laughed.

----------

"Dimples, can you run down to the pharmacy for me, I ran outta Tylenol, and I got that headache again?"

Sam cussed under her breath.

"Sure, I'll keep being the parent!" She yelled up the steps. She slammed the door on her way out.

On her way down the street, she felt sick again, like every day since Brandon.

She ignored and kept walking.

When she got to the pharmacy, she grabbed the Tylenol, and as she was going up to the register, she had to sit down for a minute, since the pain was coming back.

"Are you okay?" One of the pharmacists asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

The pharmacist started walking away, when Sam stopped her.

"Hey, uh I have a question." Sam stated.

"Ok."

"Um, well I haven't been feeling so well in the past couple days, I've been throwing up, and I'm late, and this is what happened to my mom when she was uh," Sam stopped for a minute "when she was pregnant."

The pharmacist looked amazed.

"Well have you had," The pharmacist also had to pause. "sex?"

Sam looked ashamed, she just froze.

She slowly nodded.

The pharmacist looked amazed and felt bad for this kid.

"Okay, did you talk to your mom about this?"

"I can't." She said.

"Why not?"

"She'll hate me, she won't want me anymore." Sam started to cry.

"What's your mom's name?" She asked.

"Kate Austen." Sam said, trying to relax.

"Oh hunny, she won't hate you, is she the therapist down the street?"

Sam nodded.

"She won't hate you, I've talked to her before, she is very nice, and everytime I've seen her to discuss the medicine she needs to prescribe for some of her patients, she talks about you an your sister, and how much she loves you."

Sam had a small smile.

"Okay, I'll give you a free pregnancy test, and you can have the Tylenol for free too, and you can go use the staff bathroom."

"Okay, thank you so, so much." Sam said.

"Okay, let me get the test, really quick."

When Sam went into the bathroom, she took the test.

She looked down at the test.

"Pink" she said out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanksgiving Dinner

It had been two months since Sam found out she was pregnant and one month since Kate had found out. Now, it was the day before Thanksgiving and everyone was miserable.

Kate rushed through the house looking for her shoes.

"Shit, where are they?" She mumbled.

"Almost ready Freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, I'm working on it." She said, locating her shoes under the bed.

"Sam and Izzie, let's go!!"

"Were coming!" Sam yelled.

As they waited, Kate and Sawyer started talking.

"How's Brandon?"

"He's good, getting big, probably all the Gerber crap you gave him." Sawyer joked.

Kate smiled.

"I miss him." She said, looking down.

"Yeah, he's been with his Gram for a while, child services brought him there."

"Peggy's mom?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, Peggy's in rehab, and of course I'm stuck in this mess now, cause I just had to get a junkie pregnant." Sawyer chuckled.

Sam came down interrupting there conversation.

"Do we have any Snickers or Twix, or something with some chocolate in it?!" She yelled.

"Hey, we told you, you got pregnant, so you get your cravings yourself." Kate said.

"I don't have any money!" Sam said, beginning to cry.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Stop going shopping so much."

"What? I'm going shopping for this baby, not me! I haven't bought anything for me in the past 3 months, and you can't help me out a tiny bit by giving me five bucks!"

"No, I can't."

"I hate you, I hate you both! I hate my life!" Sam yelled running up the steps.

"Izzie, let's go right now!" Kate yelled.

"Hold on!" She yelled, and after 5 minutes she still wasn't down there.

"Isabella Samantha Austen, get your ass down here right this second!"

Izzie came down, and they left.

"Kate, we can't just leave Sam here." Sawyer said.

"She can take the bus."

So they drove to school and work, and Sam was left alone in her room, crying on her bed.

"_C'mon Sam, we have to go to the doctor's for you physical!" Kate yelled into the living room._

"_Physical?" Sam said worried._

"_I know you hate them, who doesn't, but we have to go." Kate said,_ grabbing her keys and coat.

"_Wait I-" She was cut off. _

"_No, c'mon." Sam had no choice, she went and got in the car, and that's how Kate had found out._

_--------------_

"_She's pregnant?" She repeated to the doctor._

"_Yes, about a month."_

"_Oh my god. I have to go." She said, and she went into Sam's room, and told her they were leaving and when they got in the car is when it came up._

"_The doctor told me you were pregnant." Kate said._

"_Mom, please let me explain." Sam said._

"_Oh you want to explain? So you knew, huh, you knew you were pregnant and you didn't tell me?!" Kate yelled._

"_Mom, I'm sorry." Sam said beginning to cry._

"_Your 13 years old and you already had sex and now you're having a baby!" Kate yelled._

"_I'm sorry!" Sam repeated over and over._

As she sat up from her bed, trying not to think about the time Kate found out, she went to the bathroom. She washed her face and threw up her hair, and left.

As she walked down the street, she noticed it was pretty cold outside. She shivered as she saw a black Mercedes pull over beside her.

"Hey Sam, you need a ride?" Brandon asked.

"Uh I'm fine."

"Oh no, c'mon hunny, it's cold out." Brandon's mom said.

So Sam went with them.

When they got to school, Sam went to her locker and got her stuff.

At 5th period, everyone was whispering and talking about her during class.

"Excuse me, what is all this noise about?" The teacher snapped.

"Sam is pregnant with Brandon!" Mimi shouted.

This caused Sam's eyes to fill with tears.

The talk got louder.

"Everyone shut you mouth now!" The teacher screamed.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Samantha, no cells phones in school."

Sam ignored her and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello." Kate said.

"Mom, please come get me." Sam started crying.

"Sami, where are you?" Kat asked worried.

"School."

"Why do you want me to pick you up from school?"

"You know why." Sam continued to cry as Brandon started to walk over.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Kate hung up as did Sam.

Brandon looked at her.

Sam stood up and hugged him, before taking his hand and walking out of the room.

The teacher went after them though.

"You two get back in my class right now." She yelled.

"Fine." Brandon said.

Sam whispered something to him and he whispered something back.

They went in the classroom, and sat in their desks. Sam continued to hear whispering, and then the cheerleaders went to the front of the room, and yes Mimi was a cheerleader.

"Sam, Sam, say your name, c'mon, whore, slut, ho, bitch!

Sam, Sam, say your name, c'mon, whore, slut, ho, bitch!" They sang that over and over and it wasn't even a good cheer. Sam's eyes filled with tears that quickly made their way down her face, so she quickly put her hands in front of her eyes. The teacher didn't stop the cheer though, she let it go on, she never liked Sam or Brandon in the first place.

Just then, Kate came in, and saw her daughter buried in tears and the teacher letting the cause of this go on. She ran over to Sam.

"Sami." She said to get her daughter's attention.

Sam looked up and hugged her mom.

"Hey, it's okay." Kate said. "C'mon."

And she started walking out, but turned around.

"Wow Mimi, you and your mom really have the whole conceited bitch thing going on together."

Kate kept walking, when she heard someone behind her.

It was Brandon. "Hey, I know you don't like me, but can I come with you, I'll start helping with the baby and everything, just please let me come with you." He said.

"Okay c'mon, and call your mom on the way out."


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected

Kate woke up breathless with sweat running down her face. She quickly rose from her bed and ran to Sam's room. Sam was on her computer.

"Where is Brandon?" Kate asked.

"Who?" Sam looked at her mom like she was crazy.

"The one who got you pregnant." Kate said snappy.

"Mom, if your talking about Brandon in my class, he didn't get me pregnant, remember that 16 year old kid named Joe."

"What the hell Sam? 16? Yesterday it was Brandon!" Kate yelled.

"Mom, are you high." Sam asked.

"Go to your room!" Kate screamed.

"I'm in my room you bitch." Sam screamed back.

"Don't swear at me! I'm calling your dad and we'll see what he has to say about this ass hole you had sex with." Kate screamed again picking up her phone.

"No, no, Mom please don't."

"Sawyer, yeah your daughter I pregnant with a sixteen year old."

"What the hell happened to Brandon."

"No I'm not high." Kate said hanging up he phone.

"I hate you!" Sam screamed. "I'm leaving, I'm going to live with dad!" She started walking down the steps.

"Get your ass up here!"

"I hate you, get away from me!" Sam slammed the door as she left.

A/N: Just to let you all kow, sorry for the short update, but I will ot be updating until I get like 20 reviews, and I know this story is kinda gettign sucky and confusing, but it will get really good, but please review!


End file.
